doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Cylocks
Synopsis The doctor and team land near a temple with impossible inhabitants the cylocks who are from the universe before this one and were thought to be destroyed when that universe ended. Something you need to know Cylocks look like the Toclafane but there wepons are even more powerful then the daleks and they can see through time and travel through time. They also have ALMOST invincible force fields. Plot Segment 1 Alfie: Is the unblocking finished Doctor: It's only on 21% Alice:Anyway, I want to see a temple on a different planet Doctor:A temple, sure (Starts flying the TARDIS) (The TARDIS lands and they exit the TARDIS) Shalek: The temple says 'Property of the Cy- something' Doctor: Dang it. Don't tell we've just landed near a Cyberman temple. Or a Cytron temple, maybe Alice: It says Cylocks Doctor: Wait, WHAT Alfie: Cylocks Doctor: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Shalek: Doctor, what are Cylocks Doctor: Well it's clearly a joke, lets just enter (Alfie, Alice, Shalek and the doctor enter the temple) (A Cylock appears) Cylock: The doctor has entered the trap In the temple Alfie: It's empty Doctor: That's strange (100's of Cylocks appear) Doctor:Emergency Emergency! Handles: The doctor's voice detected stating there is an emergency. TARDIS materializing around the doctor. Doctor: (Now in the TARDIS with Alfie, Alice and Shalek) Handles, TELL ME HOW THERE ARE CYLOCKS IN THIS TEMPLE Handles:Emergency! They are shooting the TARDIS Alice: The TARDIS as a shield Doctor: That the Cylocks can get through. Handles, emergency landing Handles: Emergency landing commencing Alfie: Doctor, what are the cylocks Doctor: There the most powerful creatures in the universe EXCEPT they can't be in this universe Shalek: Why? Doctor: Because there from the universe before this one and that universe was destroyed. NOTHING can survive the end of the universe Alice: Well they did Doctor: But you can't survive the end of the universe because it's the END of THE WHOLE UNIVERSE Alfie: Well we just saw them so - (Is interrupted by the doctor) Doctor: They CAN'T be here. It is IMPOSSIBLE Shalek: Well clearly - Doctor: It is IMPOSSIBLE Handles: I have detected Cylocks outside the TARDIS Doctor: Of cause, they can see through time and travel through time. BUT THEY CAN'T BE HERE! (The TARDIS starts breaking) Alfie: There getting in! Doctor: Handles, emergency landing. NOW! Handles: Emergency landing commencing On an unknown planet Human Female: Is the weapon ready Human Male: Yes, mam Human Female: Then fire Human Male: Wait, there's a problem Human Female: WHAT! Human Male: The weapon is gone Human Female: WHAT! HOW! Human Male: It just disappeared Human Female: Don't be ridiculous Human Male: But it did Back with the doctor Handles: I have detected Time Missile heading straight for the TARDIS Doctor: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice: What's a time missile Doctor: A missile that can travel through time. It can get past the TARDIS shields and we can't just Time Travel away from it because it will just follow us. SO WE'RE DEAD Handles: Second Time Missile heading strait for the first Time Missile Doctor: Seriously. WE WERE SAVED! Alfie: Won't the cylocks just send another Time Missile to kill us Doctor: Probably, but they only would have about 3 Handles: 100 Time Missiles heading straight here Doctor: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Handles: 1000 Time Missiles heading towards the first 100 Doctor: OH MY GOD! Someones protecting us Back on the Unknown Planet, 100 years later Different Human Female: We must protect the doctor Different Human Male: Firing more Time Missiles Human Female: He saved our planet, all those years ago, we must save him Segment 2 Shalek: What god? Doctor: Forget about it Alice: Why would someone be protecting us Doctor: Well, considering they are shooting time missiles, they could be repaying a favor that we haven't performed yet. BUT I STILL WANT TO KNOW HOW THERE ARE CYLOCKS IN THIS UNIVERSE! Handles: Doctor, I have detected a distress call Doctor: Leave it, we need to concentrate on the cylocks Handles: It is about the cylocks Doctor: Fine, play it Human Female (From the section On An Unknown Planet): Help us, please. There are cylocks invading the planet and our only weapon that can destroy them has been stolen. If any one receives this please come immediately. Doctor: Handles, trace the source of the message and land the TARDIS there in 5 of our minutes Handles: Affirmative Alfie: Why do we need 5 minutes Doctor: I'm going to get out an good old weapon of mine Shalek: Can't I use my sword Doctor: Of cause not! On the unknown planet, 1 second after the message was sent (The TARDIS lands) Human Female: That was quick Doctor: (Walks out of the TARDIS holding two massive guns) So, your the woman who sent the distress call Human Female: I'm Charlotte Doctor: Nice to meet you Charlotte, now catch this (Throws one of the guns to her) Alfie: (Also having one of those guns) Its a Cylock Destroyer Alice: (Also having a gun) It can blast a Cylock to pieces Doctor: Anyway, here they come (A bunch of Cylocks appear) Doctor: Fire at will (All 5 (Including Shalek) shoot with there Cylock Destroyers) (From now on until I say the shooting stops everyone is shooting the Cylocks) Charlotte: Here comes back up (More Cylocks appear) Doctor: Keep shooting Shalek: We are (The shooting stops and no more Cylocks appear) Doctor: That must be all of them. I knew there couldn't be much since THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS UNIVERSE Charlotte: Thank you SO MUCH for saving our planet Doctor: It's what we do. Bye! Charlotte: Bye! (The Doctor, Alfie, Alice and Shalek enter the TARDIS) Alfie: So are we going Doctor: NO! I need to figure out how the Cylocks are even in this universe Handles: Doctor, I have detected Cylockians outside the TARDIS Doctor: WHAT! The cylockians are in this universe as well Shalek: What are Cylockians? Doctor: Another creature from the planet Cylockia. No where near as powerful as Cylocks, BUT THEY SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS UNIVERSE Alice: Can they break the TARDIS force fields Doctor: No, BUT THEY CAN'T EVEN BE HERE Handles; Doctor, I am detecting a Cross Universe break, Past-Future Doctor: What? I thought that was just a theory. Anyway at least that explains how there are Cylocks and Cylockians Handles: Another distress call Doctor: Play it Man (On the video): Please help us, these green aliens are slaughtering us. Please come immediately Doctor: Handles, trace the distress call and land there straight after the distress call Alfie: So, were saving a bunch of people again Doctor: Yep! Segment 3 Shalek: So can I use my sword this time Doctor: NO! We are not going to kill the cylockians, we are going to send them back were they came from Alice: The other universe? Doctor: Yep! Handles: Doctor, I have detected more cylocks entering this universe Doctor: Dang it! Anymore more time missiles? Handles: 1 Million Doctor: WHAT! Lets hope those people, or whoever they are, keep saving us Handles: I have detected 1 Million more time missiles heading for the first 1 Million Doctor: Knew it! Some one or something is saving us. Anyway, trace the distress call Handles: I have Doctor: Then why haven't we landed Handles: We have Doctor: But it didn't make the noi - (Is interrupted by Handles) Handles: I didn't leave the brakes on Doctor: Anyway, lets send these creatures back home Handles: Doctor, I have detected cylocks and cylockians out side Doctor: Alfie, Alice, Shalek, get the cylock destroyers Alfie: Sir yes sir Doctor: This isn't the army Alfie: Sorry (They all walk out of the TARDIS onto the planet) Doctor: Fire at will (From now on until I say the shooting stops everyone is shooting the Cylocks) Man (Human(oid, at least): What! Are you saving us? WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE GUNS?! Doctor: Not know! Cylock: EMERGENCY CODE RED! (Time missiles appear) Doctor: Just watch (More time missiles appear and destroy the original ones) Doctor: Something is defiantly protecting us Cylock: Must not die! (Gets destroyed) (The shooting stops and no more cylocks appear) Man: You saved us Doctor: It's what we do. Wait, I feel like I'm missing something. WHERE ARE THE CYLOCKIANS?! Shalek: The what? Man: You mean those green aliens that were here 100's of years ago Doctor: WHAT! Did you say 100's of years ago Man: Everyone knows the story. 100's of years ago the planet was invaded by these green aliens who called them self the cylockians and then 2 men, a boy and a gir - WAIT! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THEM - (Faints) Alfie: So we better go to 100 years ago Doctor: Yep Alice: But Doctor: But what? Alice: I won't let you Doctor: Why Shalek: Because you must be destroyed Doctor: WHAT?! Alfie: You will be destroyed Doctor: SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING YOU! Alice: (Morphs into a cylock) You must be destroyed (Alfie and Shalek also morph into cylocks Doctor: NO! Alice, Alfie, Shalek, fight it! Alfie and Alice, think of each other! You love each other and you love me! You don't want to destroy me. (Surprisingly Shalek un-morphs but Alfie and Alice stay Cylocks) Shalek: What happened Doctor: You morphed into a Cylock but your not human so you managed to fight it but Alfie and Alice are still Cylocks. Come on, Alfie and Alice. FIGHT IT! (Alfie un-morphs) Alfie: What happened Doctor: I'll explain later. Fight it Alice! (Alice un-morphs) Alice: What just happened Doctor: You, Alfie and Alice were morphed into cylocks but your fine now. Anyway, we need to get to 100 years ago Segment 4 Alfie: Doctor, where is the TARDIS Doctor: WHAT! It's gone Shalek: How can it be gone! Doctor: Wait! We have to get it back other wise there will be a paradox because Shalek will never return to Castella Alfie: And we won't be able to save that planet. ANOTHER PARADOX! Cylock: (Appears) Do you think I care about a paradox. I am not even from this universe! Why would I care if this universe gets stuck in a Time Loop. That could even be my new plan Doctor: WAIT! You said MY new plan not OUR new plan Cylock: I am the cylock leader. I was the one who brought us into this universe to escape the death of our universe Doctor: But if this universe gets stuck in a time loop then your whole mission was pointless. Cylock Leader: The Past-Future Cross-Universe thing also connected to other universes. We are invading them now Doctor: Well I still have my TARDIS key (Summons the TARDIS) Cylock Leader: No! You can't! NO! Alfie: Try and stop us! Doctor: Get in the TARDIS. ALL OF YOU! Cylock Leader: How do you think you are going to stop me! Doctor: You realize I still have the Cylock Destroyer (Shoots the cylock leader) (The doctor gets in the TARDIS) Doctor: Handles, go to 100 years ago on this planet Handles: Why? Doctor: What do you mean why. Because I told you to Handles: But you are my enemy. I do not take orders from my enemy's. Doctor: No! Handles, fight it! Come on! Your a cybermen it should be easy to fight it Handles: Fight what? Going to 100 years ago Doctor: Knew he could fight it Handles: Landed Shalek: Can I use my sword this time Doctor: NO! Shalek: Fine (Sigh) Doctor: Grab your guns Alfie: Sir yes sir Doctor: THIS ISN'T THE ARMY! Alfie: Sorry (They get there guns and walk out of the TARDIS) Doctor: Fire at will but don't shoot the people (From now on until I say the shooting stops everyone is shooting the Cylocks) Man: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING US Doctor: We're not done yet! Alice: My hand is turning silver Doctor: It's morphing you into a Cylock but you can fight it Alfie: Same with my hand Doctor: Fight it! Alice and Alfie: WE ARE! Cylock 1: You might destroy us but we will just send reinforcements Doctor: I will close the cross universe break and send you flying into the void (Cylock 1 just got destroyed) Cylock 2: You realize you will never be able to close the break since we deadlocked it open Doctor: Even if you deadlocked it I can still close it. I know a lot more than I did when I first found out you were in this universe (Cylock 2 got destroyed) Cylock 3: You CAN'T do anything to a deadlocked break. Not even a Sonic Screwdriver (Cylock 3 gets destroyed) Doctor: But what you Cylocks don't understand is that this universe as much better technology than yours. Your right, even this universe's Sonic's can't do anything to a deadlocked break, but they can shut down the machine you used to make the deadlock (Points his Sonic Screwdriver in the air) Cylock 4: NO! You can't! (Starts getting sucked into this massive crack in the sky) All the Cylocks: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice: So we saved the world, again Doctor: Yes, but I still think we are missing something. HOW COME THERE WHERE CYLOCKS BUT NO CYLOCKIANS?! Handles: (From inside the TARDIS) Because I have been manipulating events Doctor: What are you talking about Handles? Handles: I am not Handles I am a Time Cylock. I needed to survive the closing of the Cross Universe break so I manipulated events Doctor: But how would manipulating events make you survive the closing of the break. Those events didn't even help you Time Cylock: Enough! You will be destroyed! Alfie: I don't think so! (Shoots the Time Cylock) Doctor: Anyway, lets find the real Handles and continue having adventures Handles: I am here Doctor: Oh! What did that cylock do to you Handles: He jsut stuck me to the ground Doctor: Why didn't he kill you Handles: He said he needed me alive Doctor: Anyway, lets get you unstuck The End Category:K9Rules